


Powerless

by Eridanie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Roughness, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sylar visits Mohinder without powers, Mohinder takes his opportunity to play a more dominant role with Sylar while he still can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would transfer over some of my old Heroes fanfic from Livejournal in 2008 over to my AO3 account in celebration of Heroes being a thing again. Plus I know people don't really use LJ anymore so I thought it would be nice if my fanfic was centralized in one place.
> 
> This was written for hangthemj for the X-mas in july fic exchange the request was: "some angsty rough porn! Dominant Mohinder would be nice too!" I think it fits ok ;p
> 
> Summary: PWP Mohinder takes advantage of Sylar's Powerlessness and Sylar lets him  
> Warnings: slightly AU, rough sex, very unsafe sex, violence, wall slamming, small amount of blood play

Mohinder wandered into the bedroom to retrieve the blood samples he had saved for Nikki, shoulders bunching tensely as Sylar followed close behind him. It felt like he was breathing down his shoulder. Why did he have to stand so close?

"I thought you were dead." Mohinder said his voice betraying more hurt than disappointment. Sylar caught on to the tone, his mouth quirking into a cruel grin.

"Why the pouting? Did you miss me? Was life just unbearably dull when I was gone?" Mohinder rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just incapable of being happy without you in my life. Things just aren't the same without the constant threats and violence." Sylar closed in on him arms moving up against the wall to block him in from both sides.

"Oh you can complain all you want but I think we both know that you don't even scream half as hard when the cop fucks you. You need me." Sylar watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed heavily.

"How would you......?" Sylar cocked his head an amused smile playing across his face, as Mohinder trailed of his train of thought feeling idiotic.

"Well that may be so, but you keep coming back. You need me too. I'm the best fuck you've ever had." Mohinder finally replied.

"You don't know how many I've had." Sylar teased. The irritation apparent in Mohinder's eyes made it obvious that he had misunderstood Sylar's meaning, but Sylar wasn't about to elaborate. Let him think whatever he wanted.

Sylar moved one hand up to grasp his stubbled jaw whipping his head to the side as he bit down on on the soft crease in his neck delighting in the sharp hiss it elicited from him.

"I thought you wanted the cure?"

"I can get more than one thing I want from you." Sylar pressed his lips over Mohinder's savagely hard, and Mohinder bit down drawing a trail of blood that he sucked from him thirstily. Sylar moaned against his lips. Mohinder clenched his hands around his biceps shoving him away with a grunt. Sylar only used the momentum his hands at Mohinder's waist to spin him around slamming him into the night stand hard knocking the lamp over and pressing his leg in between Mohinder's thighs, his hands sliding up to fist in Mohinder's curls wrenching his head back painfully, and biting at his throat. He could feel his adams apple bobbing under his teeth.

"They're going to hear us." Mohinder whispered.

"No, They won't hear anything." Sylar replied forcefully.

***  
Maya heard a crashing coming from the other room, and started to move toward it. She was worried about Mohinder she didn't trust Sylar not to hurt him. She felt a tug at her hand. Molly was holding her hand, and shaking her head gravely.

"It's best not to go in there."

"I need to help him. He'll be hurt!"

"He can handle Sylar. It's just not a good idea to go in."

Maya wanted to argue more, but the child's mouth was set in serious line. She had a very knowing expression on her face.

"We should just go for a little bit. Ok?" Maya nodded.

********  
"I just realized something. You don't have your powers." Mohinder drawled a sinister grin spreading across his face. "This should be interesting"

Sylar smiled dipping forward to suck on Mohinder's lower lip leaving a trail of his own blood across it, Mohinder's tongue darting out to lick up the traces. Mohinder reached forward arms wrapping around Sylar's ribs tightly he swung out from underneath him using the momentum to slam him into the wall. Hard. He pressed his body over Sylar's tight as he could, grinding into his groin and grabbing his wrists in his hands, pushing them above his head to pin them against the wall. He lowered his head glaring up at him as he bit into his pectoral muscle growling into the thin layer of thin cotton.

Sylar strained against him, his pupils blown wide with lust. He could have struggled harder he knew, but somehow he didn't want too. It felt good to relinquish control for this brief time. Now he understood why this kind of play always made Mohinder so hard. The abuse, the pain of his teeth bruising him, It was intoxicating. He moaned, his head rolling back to smack against the cold wall. Mohinder's fingers grazed across the buttoned crease of his shirt fingers deftly working the buttons, his face twisted in rapturous focus. He spread the shirt off his chest, licking slicked down trails into his chest hair, and letting his teeth graze across a nipple.

Sylar hissed in a slow breath at the sensation, moved his hands up to Mohinder's shoulders, and pushing his jacket down off his arms. His fingers digging into biceps as he pushed the sleeves down off his arms. Sylar's fingers slid down to the hem of his shirt ducking underneath to explore his taught tummy, the dark whorls of belly hair that felt soft and led his fingers down into his jeans, the trail just beckoning him to continue lower.

Sylar let his shirt fall off his arms to the ground, fingers reaching up to his buttons fumbling at the first few, ripping the last few off impatiently. He grunted in frustration when his hands only revealed a thin white undershirt. Christ how many layers was he wearing! He ripped the undershirt off over his head disheveling his curls, which only made him look more sexy. Mohinder bit his lip in the most lascivious way when Sylar's nails scraped across his sensitized nipples. Sylar reached down for the button of his jeans, but Mohinder slapped his hand away with a cruel smirk, reaching down to his own pants rolling his chest forward and and slowly unbuttoning and peeling off his pants in highly erotic striptease. He'd never seen Mohinder so clearly conscious of his affect on him. He pulled his underwear down, his cock bouncing free, and pushed down on Sylar's shoulders. "On you're knees." Sylar dropped down to the floor eyes burning through Mohinder's as he exhaled heavily on the tip of his cock.

"Now suck it."

Sylar paused just long enough to give him a look that suggested only because I want to, before plunging his mouth down over his length, deep throating him immediately. Mohinder fisted his fingers in his hair pulling his head over his cock, and plunging as far down his throat as he could reach. Sylar groaned as he tasted Mohinder's pre cum on the back of his tongue. Mohinder jerked his head back off him, throwing him onto the ground with a slight thud. He ran fingers down his engorged cock following the trail of blood left behind by Sylar's bleeding lip. He looked down at Sylar sprawled out on the floor, his hair disheveled and lips swollen.

He reached down grabbing his wrist, and pulling his arm. Sylar stood up towering above him again. Mohinder backed him against the bed shoving him down onto the covers, and diving for his jeans zipper, wresting his pants off and lowering himself over Sylar sliding their hard cocks together. Sylar gasped at the sudden contact bucking against him and throwing his head back against the bed. Sylar reached up twining his fingers around the back of his neck pulling him down for a deep kiss, the sweet tang of Mohinder's mouth mixing with the taste of his come, and his own blood. Mohinder straddled his hips looking down at him with intense focus, nudging his side with his knee to encourage him to flip over on his stomach, and pressing two fingers to his mouth, pulling them back out after Sylar had coated them with a thin film of saliva and blood. He pushed the fingers inside of him scissoring and stretching his muscles to prepare for the width that would follow.

Sylar gasped at the sudden pressure. He had never been fucked before, and he was scared. He didn't know what it would be like. But he wasn't going to say anything, or back out. He wanted this. He liked being scared, and he couldn't let there be something that Mohinder could take and he couldn't. His pride wouldn't allow it. When Mohinder was done preparing him, he slid saliva and pre-cum along his cock, positioned it at Sylar's entrance, and took a breath to prepare before thrusting in.

Sylar's fingers clenched in the covers as he tried to bite back a cry that threatened to burst through his tightly clenched lips. It hurt. God it hurt, it felt like his insides were riping open, but after a moment it also felt amazing. Mohinder filling him to the hilt. He knew this was exactly the sensation that he needed, that he deserved. Mohinder shivered at the sensation of entering Sylar, the feeling was so intense. He was all tightness and heat, and spiraling, chaotic, self loss and hatred, every press of pleasure filling him with shame. How could he enjoy this so much? What was wrong with him? He licked a path up Sylar’s spine tasting the saltiness of his sweat, biting at the base of his neck when he came to it. His thoughts were flung into the void as sensation took over.

His hands were stroking every inch of Sylar’s muscled body, the slick of sweat making their bodies slide together easily. He could feel Sylar’s heat radiating against him as his orgasm built. Sylar felt a warm burning sensation building in his core it had started to feel better and better, until it felt fucking amazing. Mohinder hit a spot that made him shudder underneath him as he sped up his thrusts, he angled towards his prostate, pumping him hard as he felt Sylar writhe beneath him, moaning and bucking his hips further back onto Mohinder. It felt good to have him so at his mercy, panting and gasping beneath him. As Sylar got closer to orgasm, he wrapped his arm around the front of Sylar tugging roughly at his cock and sending him over the edge, bucking against the matress as he spilled his come. Mohinder was following close behind him as Sylar spasmed around him. He pulled out, palming his length as tracks of white cum striped across Sylar's ass.

Mohinder panted and gasped for breath, arms supporting him above him as he viewed the piece of art that was Sylar like this. Sprawled out wantonly, and covered with his release. His arms gave out beneath him and he collapsed over Sylar panting roughly into the back of his neck.

"Mohiiindeeeer." Elle called out rounding the hall. "Are you OK?" She burst through the door to the bedroom hoping that she wouldn't find Mohinder dead. He was nice.

"Oh! Oh I seeeee!" She said grinning as she peered at the sight before her. "I wish I had come earlier" She added, sighing. Mohinder had scrambled up folding his legs up in front of him and glowering at her. "It would have been more fun that way" Sylar merely flipped over onto his back grinning up at her while giving her an excellent view of his softening cock laying nestled in soft brown curls.

"Elle do you mind?" Mohinder replied eyeballing the door meaningfully.

"Oh alright." she grumbled "But when he comes out I'm killing him Okay?"

"Fair enough." Was Mohinder's reply.


End file.
